Au bûcher!
by Dragonna
Summary: Le Répugnateur fit irruption dans la salle du trône en hurlant qu'il fallait brûler Lancelot. Ben voyons, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces bêtises?


**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

**Genre: **Humour

**Personnages: **Léodagan, Arthur, Perceval, Le Répugnateur et Lancelot. Mention de la mère d'Arthur.

**Note:** Je ne prends pas en compte l'épisode "Le Paladin".

**Note 2:** Se passe durant la...seconde saison?

* * *

**Introduction.**

_Salle du trône._

_Lancelot – Arthur – Perceval- Le Répurgateur_

* * *

**Le Répugnateur *****entrant en coup de vent dans la pièce*** SIRE!

**Arthur:** Merde, le revoilà!

**Lancelot**: Il veut quoi cette fois ce taré?

**Perceval:** Brûler quelqu'un probablement...C'est pas ce qu'il veut faire 2 fois sur 3?

**Arthur *****se prenant la tête* **Ça va pas recommencer!

**Le Répurgateur**: Cette fois, c'est sérieux Sire! Un fruit du malin est entre nos murs!

**Perceval (à Lancelot)** : Un fruit du malin?

**Lancelot (à Perceval) **: Un enfant quoi!

**Arthur *soupir*: **C'est qui cette fois?

**Le Répurgateur** : Cet enfant du diable a été élevé par une sorcière, et s'est infiltré dans nos murs, attirant votre confiance pour que lui votre vie lui soit confiée et...

**Arthur:...**.Morgane a eut un gamin? ….Je me disais bien que Mordred avait un air de famille...

**Le Répurgateur:** SIRE IL FAUT BRÛLER LE CHEVALIER LANCELOT !

**Arthur** : ….QUOI?

**Lancelot : **PARDON ?

**Perceval :** Qu'est-ce que je disais? Il veut brûler quelqu'un...encore.

* * *

_**Générique.**_

* * *

_Acte I_

_Jour – Salle du trône._

_Lancelot – Arthur – Perceval- Le Répurgateur- Léodagan qui est arrivé en entendant les hurlements._

* * *

**Perceval **: Mais vous vous trompez, Lancelot a été élevé par la Dame du Lac qui est une fée, pas par une sorcière!

**Lancelot **: Vous m'enfoncez ou vous m'aidez là?

**Le Répurgateur : **IL A ÉTÉ ÉLEVÉ PAR UN ENTITÉ MALÉFIQUE, IL A ÉTÉ CONTAMINE PAR CETTE IGNOMINIE, IL FAUT LE BRÛLER ! ELLE A DU LUI APPRENDRE LA MAGIE! ET ELLE L'A ENVOYÉ ICI POUR VOUS TUER!

**Arthur **: Première nouvelle...*se tourne vers Lancelot* Vous voulez me tuer? J'en reviens pas. C'est pas comme si vous aviez eu une centaine d'occasions de le faire sans témoins depuis que vous êtes ici hein!

**Perceval: **Je l'ai jamais vu faire de magie ?!

**Léodagan **: Et j'ai toujours cru que Arthur et Lancelot étaient des mythos avec leur dame du Lac!

**Lancelot : **Vous pouvez prouvez que je suis un sorcier peut-être? C'est bien beau d'accuser hein, encore faut-il avoir des preuves!

**Le Répugnateur:** TAIS TOI SALE HERETIQUE! Le démon a contaminé ton âme, même la sainteté ne peut plus de sauver. Tu périras par la main de Dieu, tu comprends ça? Seul le feu peut nous débarrasser d'un individu souillé comme toi! ***crache vers le 'coupable'***

**Lancelot :**...

**Le Répugnateur :** Sire! Veuillez signer ce papier pour dire que vous êtes d'accord avec moi et que vous allez exécuter cet utilisateur de magie noire!

**Arthur : **J'suis pas d'accord...et j'exécuterais personne.

**Léodagan :** Vous accusez mais vous ne prouvez rien aussi...

**Lancelot :** C'est ce que je disais hein!

**Le Répugnateur: **SILENCE HÉRÉTIQUE! SIRE JE VEUX BRÛLER CETTE PERSONNE!

**Arthur**: Ha? Bah on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie...

**Le Répugnateur :** Voyons Sire, que dirait le Pape s'il apprenait que vous ne brûlez pas les hérétiques?

**Arthur : **Et que dirait _Dieu_ s'il apprenait que vous faites exécuter des innocents?

**Le Répugnateur:** Mieux vaut se tromper que laisser échapper un être souillé par le démon! Dieu comprendra!

**Arthur **:(_j'suis pas certain qu'il apprécie qu'on tue des innocents hein!_)...Ouais bah je ferais pas brûler mes chevaliers! Ou qui que ce soit sans preuves réelles et fondées!

**Le Répugnateur: *à Lancelot* **SALE HERETIQUE SOUILLE PAR LE MAL ! TU AS OSES EMBROUILLER NOTRE ROI BIEN-AIME AVEC TES IGNOBLES MOTS EMPOISONNES! TU VEUX LE DETOURNER DE LA VOIE DE DIEU IMMONDE IMPIE !

**Lancelot.**...Un hérétique, un impie, un fruit du malin...je cumule...C'est quoi la prochaine accusation? Pêché de Sodomie?

**Léodagan** : Vous êtes obligé de gueuler?

**Perceval : **Surtout que ça résonne dans cette pièce!

**Arthur **: Et il ne m'embrouille pas, il est même plus efficace que n'importe qui à la Table Ronde.

**Le Répugnateur :** Sa perfidie est telle que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte...

**Arthur **: Avec ce genre d'argument, tout le monde est coupable...

**Le Répugnateur **: Mais il y a des preuves...des preuves qu'on ne peut cacher et qui sont totalement visibles une fois les choses prises en mains!

**Arthur : **Ha bon ?

**Lancelot **:...Sérieusement? Comment pouvez-vous prouver quoique ce soit alors que...je n'ai jamais fait de magie?

**Perceval : **J'aime pas son sourire...ni son regard. C'est le regard d'un maniaque.

**Léodagan **: J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

**Le Répugnateur :** Sir Lancelot?

**Lancelot **: oui? ***tente de rester calme et aimable***

**Le Répugnateur: **Déshabillez vous !

**Lancelot** :...

**Arthur :**...

**Léodagan :**...

**Perceval :**...

**Tous : **QUOI?

* * *

_Acte II_

_Jour – Salle du trône._

Lancelot – Arthur – Perceval- Le Répurgateur- Léodagan

* * *

**Arthur **: _Ex-pli-ca-tions ! Maintenant! *__**triture Excalibur***_

**Le Répugnateur** : C'est pour trouver le cachet du Diable sur leur corps Je m'explique: Le sorcier (dans le cas présent) est entièrement dénudé et rasé.

**Arthur *haussement de sourcil*:**...C'est quoi ça encore ? La perversité de l'église?

**Lancelot *blanc comme un linge* **: JE M'Y OPPOSE!

**Le Répugnateur :** IL REFUSE DE SE PLIER A CETTE VÉRIFICATION. PREUVE DE CULPABILITÉ! Je reprend: On le dépouille de ses vêtements, que l'on brûle. Il attend, nu, et est aspergé d'eau bénite. Sur l'ordre de l'inquisiteur, on la rase entièrement : cheveux, sourcils, poils et est ensuite attachée à une table ou suspendue pour être examinée au plus près. Lorsque la marque est découverte, elle est piquée avec une aiguille pour voir si du sang en coule : l'absence de sang prouve son appartenance au malin.

**Arthur :**...C'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu. Et j'en ai entendu des choses stupides dans ma vie! Accessoirement c'est très pervers aussi. Si tous les suspects, des enfants aux vieux sont traités de la même façon, j'vous dis pas la réputation de l'église dans quelques siècles!

**Perceval : **Ça prouve qu'on est un sorcier ça ? De piquer des tâches ou des boutons?

**Léodagan **: Je me demande combien d'innocents ou innocentes ont été brûlées si ce procédé stupide est utilisé. A côté la torture est plus digne de foi! Au moins avec la torture, le coupable avoue!

**Arthur **: C'est aussi débile que la torture oui ! C'est totalement aléatoire! Tout dépend de celui qui pique!

**Perceval **: Et si on ne pique pas assez fort ?

**Le Répugnateur : **Avoue au roi, suppôt de Satan et je ne te punirais qu'avec un pèlerinage forcé. Si tu t'obstine à nier, je te ferais brûler vif!

**Arthur : **Vous pouvez pas l'exécuter sans mon accord...

**Le Répugnateur **Alors permettez moi de vérifier qu'il a ou pas la marque du diable.

**Arthur :**...Faut le dire en quelle langue ? Non!

**Le Répugnateur : **Si tu n'as rien à cacher, plie toi à cela hérétique!

**Lancelot :** J'ai pas spécialement envie de me dévêtir devant vous...ou devant le roi.

**Arthur : **J'ai pas spécialement envie de voir ça non plus...

**Léodagan** : D'ici que vous vouliez aussi nous brûler tous pour pêché de sodomie...Parce que l'église condamne aussi ça non? Par le feu également!

**Arthur** : BEAU-PERE!

**Le Répugnateur:** HA! Merci messire, j'avais oublié ça! Après tout, vous détournez le roi, il passe plus de temps avec vous qu'avec sa femme.

**Arthur:** Bah oui, je passe pas mes journées avec ma femme. Je dois déjà la supporter pendant les repas et les nuits!

**Lancelot** : J'ai le droit le pleurer? J'ai de quoi là!

**Arthur :** Haa vous, faites pas votre Bohort!

**Perceval : **Et si il fait semblant de piquer ? Ça saignera pas du coup...

**Léodagan** ***regard surpris à Perceval* **C'est pas con ce que vous dites...

**Arthur **: Tout à fait, j'ai pas confiance!

**Le Répugnateur :** SIRE! Comment pouvez envisager que je fasse une chose pareille.

**Arthur : **Je sais pas...peut-être parce que vous voulez le tuer?

**Perceval:** Dans ce cas, laissons faire le Père Blaise ! Il trichera pas!

**Le Répugnateur :** Pour qu'il pique franchement pour faire vraiment saigner?

**Arthur**….C'est pas le but de la manœuvre de voir si ça saigne ou pas?

* * *

_Acte III_

_Jour – Salle du trône._

Lancelot – Arthur – Perceval- Le Répurgateur- Léodagan

* * *

**Le Répugnateur **: Ne faites pas l'enfant Lancelot, déshabillez vous! Séance tenante!

**Arthur : **Vous savez qu'il est le fils du roi de Bretagne? Juste comme ça...lui parlez pas comme si vous aviez gardé les porcs ensemble!

**Le Répugnateur:** Sauf votre respect Sire, vous ne lui parlez pas très bien non plus.

**Arthur:** Ouais mais je suis roi!

**Perceval** : Mais c'est pas vous le roi de Bretagne?

**Arthur *****soupir*** :L'autre Bretagne Perceval...Celle des voisins, de l'autre côté de la mer.

**Le Répugnateur: **Les sorciers et sorcières destinés au bûcher ne méritent pas le respect...Enlevez ces vêtements!

**Arthur :** En quoi des tâches peuvent...

**Le Répugnateur **: Mais ça prouve tout Sire!

**Arthur :** Un de mes serviteurs est roux et couvert de tâches...

**Léodagan : **L'irlandais?

**Arthur :** Ouais...et il y a pas plus pieux que lui.

**Le Répugnateur :** OU EST CE SORCIER ?! LES ROUX SONT DES SORCIERS !

**Arthur **: Ha bon ?

**Léodagan** ***chuchote à son gendre* **Évitez de lui dire que vous étiez roux quand vous étiez enfant hein! [1]

**Arthur :** Vous toucherez pas ce gamin, son père est un «ami»! Et puis de quoi vous accusez Lancelot exactement? De sorcellerie ? Mais plus précisément?

**Léodagan: ** Vous l'avez vu dans la forêt, nu, couvert de peintures païennes, en train de faire un sacrifice humain? ***moqueur***

**Arthur : **Mais non, il a du le voir voler sur un balais!

**Perceval :** Il l'a peut-être vu cracher sur un croix?

**Arthur: .**...Ou faire un petit blasphème?

**Le Répugnateur :** D'accord majesté, peut-être que la vérification que je vous propose ne vous semble pas digne de foi.

**Arthur :** Sans rire?

**Le Répugnateur **: Il y a une autre façon de vérifier.

**Lancelot : **Magnifique, il veut me noyer...

**Arthur :** Ne vous avisez pas de balancer mes chevaliers ligotés à la flotte!

**Le Répugnateur : **Mais...Sire!

**Arthur : **En fait on va être clair** *pointe Excalibur* **Vous touchez à un seul de mes chevaliers, je vous bute et fait passer ça pour un accident , c'est clair?

**Le Répugnateur : **Oui Sire! ***transpire à grosses gouttes***

* * *

**Épilogue**.

_Cuisine- Nuit_

_Arthur et Léodagan_

* * *

**Arthur *se servant un verre***: Il me gonfle avec ses "Au bûcher", "Au bucher". Une fois, il a voulu brûler Perceval et Caradoc. Sous prétexte qu'ils mangeaient du poulet sur la plage en chantant des chansons galloises...

**Léodagan *reposant son verre* :** Eux des sorciers? Ils savent même pas ce qu'est la magie...

**Arthur: **Une autre fois, il a voulu brûler Merlin...

**Léodagan:** Ca c'est déjà plus normal...

**Arthur: **On en a besoin!

**Léodagan:** J'dis pas le contraire. De toute façon, il peut exécuter personne sans votre accord donc...

**Arthur** : Aujourd'hui...il voulait buter Lancelot. Passons sur son délire de «vérification».

**Léodagan: **Faites le exécuter pour...on va bien trouver quelque chose...lèse-majesté? Il est de sang royal Lancelot non?

**Arthur:** J'aime pas les exécutions.

**Léodagan: **Z'êtes pas obligés d'y assister!

**Arthur:** Pour le coup, si je serais obligé puisque c'est un crime contre quelqu'un de sang royal.

**Léodagan:** Faites vous représenter par moi!

**Arthur**: Le jour où je vous laisserais ME représenter...sera quand les Angles et les Saxons auront conquis mon royaume...(donc quand on sera tous morts..)

**Léodagan**: ...Alors bannissez le!

**Arthur: **Déjà fait. il est allé se plaindre aux hautes-autorités de l'église qui lui ont permis de revenir!

**Léodagan: **On a plus aucune autorité...faut toujours qu'ils se mêlent de tout. Hum...Je peux m'arranger pour le faire discrètement assassiner. Je connais un homme qui...

**Arthur: **J'veux pas qu'on en fasse un martyr!

**Léodagan: **Bon je vois plus qu'une solution**: **Envoyez le chez votre mère ou votre tante! Sous un prétexte bidon. Elles le supporteront pas longtemps...et elles ne sont pas du genre à renvoyer gentiment quelqu'un non?

**Arthur:**...C'est pas con ça!

* * *

**Fin (?)**

* * *

**Arthur**:J'ai reçu une missive de ma mère.

**Léodagan: **Me dites pas que le taré l'a converti au fanatisme?

**Arthur** : Elle m'informe qu'il est arrivé un regrettable accident à mon envoyé...un regrettable accident nocturne impliquant des chaînes, quatre chevaux, une hache et du feu.

**Léodagan **: Et comment allez vous justifier ça auprès du Pape?

**Arthur **: Justifier quoi? Les vikings ont accosté, il est allé leurs prêcher la bonne parole et ils l'ont buté...point final.

* * *

**The End!**

[1] Arthur est souvent roux dans les représentations animé (disney) ou manga. Et puis comme les cheveux peuvent changer de couleur, il pouvait parfaitement être un rouquin quand il était petit.

_Je n'ai rien inventé: les tâches ou grains de beauté piqués pour voir si ça saigne ou non comme vérification que c'est ou non une marque du diable, c'est vrai. _

_L'association de Sorcellerie et Sodomie aussi._

_Le fait balancer une personne ligotée à l'eau aussi. (Si elle flotte = Sorcière/Si elle coule = Innocente)_


End file.
